Lord of the Shadows
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: On the night of the sacred scroll incident Naruto is given a mask that will change his life. (I Do Not Own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures)


**AN:This is the second of the two versions of megatronus89's story Ryoshu No Kage-Oni Senshi I'm writing.  
**

 **Now please enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

 **(Section 13)**

Deep with the secret government facility we find Tarakudo, the Ruler of the Shadow World, King of all Kage Oni Senshi(Shadow Kahn) searching each of the vaults finding several interesting things but not finding anything that would further his goals.

Having become annoyed with the constant disappointment Tarakudo using his mental powers picked up the door to the vault where his general's masks were kept and threw it so it was embedded in the wall. Looking around the room the demon king was about to roar in anger at finding nothing until he noticed a statue hanging on the wall behind a cage. Floating over to the statue he smiled **"Greetings, Shendu."** the King of the Oni said,

The statue's eyes shown red as it began to speak **"Ah lord Tarakudo it is good too see you again."** Shendu said respectfully.

 **"I must say I am surprised to see in this world again much less in that form."** Tarakudo said arching his eyebrow.

 **"Yes, my current state is the unfortunate after math of my dealings with a dark chi wizard named Daolon Wong."** Shendu said with disdain.

 **"Hmm... ah the chi wizard that released me he was indeed a fool."** Tarakudo said with a chuckle, Glancing around the Shadow King took note of the fallen pedestal in the center of the room **"What happened to the talismans?"** he asked seeing the empty indentations.

 **"After your generals were released Chan and his comrades took them."** the dragon said disdain clear in his voice.

Hearing this Tarakudo released an ungodly amount of KI as dark flames engulfed his body, a fist then emerged from the flames and was embedded into the wall. As the flames died down Shendu was more than a little shocked to see a full-bodied Tarakudo standing before him. Looking at the King of the Shadow Kahn now he was a rather muscular demon and he wore a black shirt with a red design on the front.

 **"Insolent mortal fools, they dare to steal that which belongs to my grandchild..."** Tarakudo roared **"... they will soon learn what it means to suffer my wrath."**

 **"Ikazuki..."** Tarakudo called, a warrior clad in samurai-like armor with blue face and green eyes with yellow sclera appeared before Tarakudo and Shendu.

 **"You summoned me Tarakudo-sama."** The Warrior said as he bowed before his King.

 **"Summon the others we're going hunting."** Tarakudo growled as he headed for the door,

 **"Wait..."** Shendu said stopping both of the other demons **"...if I know Chan then he and his ilk will attempt to stop you by find and defeating your generals you need merely wait and they will appear."**

Tarakudo thought about this for a minutes **"Very well I shall wait."** he said as he returned to his floating head form. Looking back to Shendu he smiled **"Thank you for helping me maintain a level head..."** he said **"...and I haven't forgotten our deal."** he finished before leaving followed by Ikazuki.

After they were a good distance away from the vault Ikazuki spoke up **"My lord, is it wise to trust that Shendu and his brethren will honor your agreement?"** he asked.

 **"You worry to much Ikazuki after all in this particular deal I hold all the cards."** the Demon King replied.

 **"Speaking of which my lord should we not be worried that the Chans may try to find the tenth mask?"** Ikazuki asked. Hearing this Tarakudo froze and turned to his top general.

* * *

 **(Fast Forward to just after Tarakudo captured the J-Team)**

The King of the Shadow Kahn stood before his generals with a solemn look on his face. He had just spent the last few minutes explaining that if the Chans found the tenth mask they would all be sealed once more **"...you all understand what must be done?"** Tarakudo asked, getting nods from each of his generals Tarakudo returned to his full-bodied form and held his hands towards his generals. A dark energy engulfed them, when the energy dissipated nine human warriors stood in place of the nine demons.

The first was a man about six feet in height with mid-back length blue hair, cold green eyes, a dark blue men's kimono shirt with a black dragon design, with a black hakama, and black sandals. He carried a black katana with a blue dragon design on the sheath. **(Ikazuki)**

The second warrior was a rather large bodied man with waist length spiky brown hair, deep purple eyes, he wore a black sleeveless kimono with a green trim and armored arm guards. **(General 4 or Chōyama)**

The Third was a rather lazy looking man with black eyes and black hair tied into a spiky ponytail, he wore a black haori with a dark red trim, a mesh shirt and black shinobi pants. **(Gen. 1 or Shikamazu)**

The next was a man with long platinum blonde hair with pupiless blue eyes, he wore a simple set of black armor with the design of his mask on the front, and a black cloak hanging off his shoulders. **(Gen. 3 or Fūkon)**

The fifth warrior was a bald man with a muscular build with red eyes, he wore a black basic shinobi shirt and pants with a mesh shirt underneath, he had a silver and black pincer styled weapon with a chain attached on his right hand and a silver and black katar with a eighteen inch blade on his left hand. **(Gen. 7 or Kagezashi)**

The sixth warrior had long spiky purple hair with stilted yellow eyes, he wore a simple black pair of shinobi pants, a black sleeveless shinobi shirt with orange tiger stripes, and orange wraps on his wrists. He had two ornate single edged swords on his back and two demonic-looking daggers on his waist, each with a cord attached to the pommel of their hilts. **(Gen. 6 or Ikiryō)**

The seventh was a shorter, muscular bald man who wore a black kimono with his mask design on the back. He carried a large serrated blade that was currently resting on his shoulder. **(Gen. 8 or Hōnsame)**

The eighth warrior was a tall skinny man who wore a basic black ninja outfit, he had shoulder length violet hair and a goatee, red eyes, he had two clawed gauntlets on his hands. **(Gen. 2 or Eiba)**

The last warrior had gravity defying silver hair, red eyes, and a rather evil smile on his face. He only wore a pair of black shinobi pants with a red belt and wraps on his legs. He had two full length double edged blades attached to his arms by metal bracers. **(Gen. 9 or Ōgama)**

 **"Now..."** Tarakudo said snapping his fingers, soon a member of each tribe of Shadow Kahn appeared. The king then used his magic to change the appearance of the nine shadow warriors to match their respective generals former appearance. Tarakudo then summoned a black katana with a red guard and black scabbard with a red demon design before approaching his second in command **"If the worst comes to pass give this to Naruto along with my mask."** Tarakudo said handing the blade to Ikazuki.

 **"Of course Tarakudo-sama."** replied Ikazuki placing the sword in his belt.

After Tarakudo left with the Ikazuki clone while the others went to continue their original's mission. As the nine warriors were preparing to leave Ikazuki turned to another of the former demon generals **"Ikiryō..."** Ikazuki said getting the purple haired warrior to step forward **"... if Tarakudo-sama does fall, I want you to collect the mask and bring it to the Elemental Nations."** with a nod Ikiryō sank into the floor to watch the events unfold.

* * *

 **(Fast Forward to after the battle with the Chans)**

A full bodied Tarakudo was kneeling on the ground the tenth mask on his face **"Chan-san, I congratulate you on your victory."** he said in a solemn tone, the Chinese Man looked down at the defeated Demon king that was before him.

"Nobody likes a sore loser Tarakudo." Jade said with no small amount of glee.

Tarakudo just shook his head **"Do not misunderstand, my sorrow is not that I lost to you. It's that I will never truly be able to be a part of my grandson's life now."** The Fallen King said as he looked to the J-team.

The sorrow they all saw in the eye's shattered the after glow of their victory.

"Psh, just another demon spawn we will seal it like all the others." Uncle said.

The sudden burst of KI that flooded the room nearly gave everyone a heart attack **"If ever so much as think about going near my grandson with any form of sealing or harmful magic, I don't care what forsaken pit I'm in, I will return and show you the true meaning of suffering."** Tarakudo roared before he calmed down a bit **"Besides you wouldn't want to hurt your niece now would you?"** he asked with a sinister chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Jackie asked fearful of the answer.

Tarakudo's grin only widened as he pointed his finger towards Jade **"I'm talking about the contract she signed when she placed my mark on her ankle, she signed a contract with my grandson..."** he said.

"What kind of contract?" Jackie asked in a worried tone.

 **"Well, you see that's just it, they never met to discuss the terms and that means..."** Tarakudo said his grin widening as he saw realization settled in on their faces.

"The contract is blank..." Jackie said his earlier worry becoming absolute horror.

"Psh, contract was broken when mark was removed from Jade's ankle." Uncle said making the others sigh in relief, only for Tarakudo's laughter to shatter their relief and turn into dred.

 **"A contract with a Demon King cannot be broken so easily, all you did was remove the mark that gave her control over the Shadow Kahn."** Tarakudo said, the adults were horrified to hear this, Jade on the other hand was feeling like she got jipped.

They were all so lost in their thoughts that they failed to notice the dark colored flames that engulfed Tarakudo's hand until he launched them towards Jade and they coiled around her inthe the shape of a dragon before the head of the beast slammed into her shoulder from the side knocking the twelve year old over when the flames dissipated what appeared on Jade's shoulder was a red version of the mark of Tarakudo with nine black kanji symbols circling it.

The Chans rounded on Tarakudo just in time to see the tears falling down his face as he was drawn into the mask. Looking at the mask they saw that the once vicious visage was now replaced with a lost and forlorn look with a single blue tear under his left eye.

Approaching the mask El' Toro was suddenly knocked back when Ikiryō rose out of the ground and socked the wrestler. After helping El' Toro to his feet the Chan clan looked at the warrior with caution as he picked up the mask "You should count yourselves lucky that I do not end you here and now..." Ikiryō said turning to the J-Team "For the pain you have caused my Lord I would see you all suffer the same a thousand times over, but that is not my call."

Ikiryō sank into the shadows "Pray we never meet again Chan for the next time you may not be so lucky." his voice called, the J-team looked to each other in worry **"CHAAAAN!"** came the demonic roar from deep within the vault, tearing them from their thoughts.

As Shendu Lord of Fire and the Zodiac felt the chakra of Tarakudo begin to dissipate he felt a great deal of sadness for the new and old Kings of the Shadow Kahn.

* * *

 **(Flashback Start)**

 **"Here me, Shendu. I offer you and your brethren your freedom, but it comes at a price."** said the ghostly form of Tarakudo as he floated in front of the eight elemental demon sorcerers.

 **"Speak your offer so we may... discuss a coarse of action."** Said the Lord of the Moon; Tso Lan.

 **"The offer is simple but costly, for your freedom you must give half of your full power to-"** but he was cut off by the eldest of the eight demons.

 **"We shall never give you our power!"** yelled Tchang Zu as thunder began to rumble around the room.

 **"It is not for myself you brainless oaf! it is for my Grandson."** Tarakudo said as he glared at the thunderhead of the elemental demon family.

"And why should we?" asked the demoness of water as she was interested in this offer.

 **"My Grandson, has not had the best life... let me show you what has happened over the course of the last 13 years."** he said as he projected the image of a child growing up in a hostile environment, filled with abuse neglect, savage beatings, and much more.

Then the dimension was soon filled with demonic KI **(Killer Intent)** , even the ever stoic Tso lan was now showing signs of anger and outrage at the happenings of a child.

 **"Tarakudo, I, Tso Lan, demon of the Moon, Master of Gravity, shall give you 3/4 of my power as payment for my freedom but in return I wish to teach this boy... All that I know."** declared Tso Lan as he formed a sphere that looked like the moon, and thus handed the moon over to Tarakudo.

 **"I, Dai Gui, Demon of the Earth, Master of Rock, Wood, and Sand. Shall give you the same under the same rules."** said Dai Gui as he was barely holding his anger in check, while forming a sphere that looked like mixture of stone, soil, and wood.

 **"I, Po Kong, Demoness of Mountain, Mistress of Metal and Crystal, shall do the same as my brothers."** Said Po Kong as she shacking with rage while she formed a sphere of black metal with golden veins and a blood red crystal.

 **"I, Hsi Wu, Demon of Sky, Master of the Heavens, shall do the same as my brothers and sister."** said Hsi Wu as he formed a sky blue sphere.

 **"I, Xiao Fung, Demon of Wind, Master of the four winds, give the Child mastery of the four winds that will bend to his will. at the same cost as my brothers and sister."** said Xaio Fung with a bit of arrogance while making a sphere that looked like warring winds.

 **"I, Bai Tza, Demoness of Water, Mistress of the three forms of water. shall give half of my power while offering myself as the boy's fiance. After he gains these powers or has become aware of his gifts."** Said Bai Tza with a slight smirk in watching her brothers and sister, along with Tarakudo just looked at her in shock.

 **"I humbly accept your offer, Bai Tza."** said Tarakudo who was still in shock.

 **"I, Shendu, Demon of Fire, master of the Twelve Mystic Talismans, shall give half my elemental power and mastery of the twelve talismans."** said Shendu as he made a small glowing sun that was surrounded by twelve stars.

After long moment of silence everyone looked at Tchang Zu who had his arms crossed glaring at the other demons. Until Tso Lan looked to his older brother.

 **"Brother, either You give half your power and be free or stay here while the rest of us gain freedom of this blasted prison."**

 **"Tch, fine. I, Tchang Zu, Demon of Thunder, Master of Storms shall give the child three quaters of my power."** Said Tchang Zu as he mumbled out how some weak child will be his equal and how it was unfair as he formed a lightning ball and gave it to Tarakudo, who was 'held' the Eight Sphears of the demon lords.

 **"I thank you all, and if I should be sealed... again. the powers you gave shall act as a portal and will pull you free from your prison to my grandson and you will be loyal to him... all of you, that means you Shendu and you as well Tchang Zu."** Tarakudo said with a chilling glare as he looked at the two more troublesome demons, while Hsi Wu was trying and failing to hold in his laughter along with the rest of his siblings.

 **"May I ask the name of my Fiance?"** asked Bai Tza with curiosity in her voice.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. the son of my Daughter Kushina Uzumaki and my son-in-law Minato Namikaze son of Ojin Zenchichi (Odin Alfudder or all father)."** said the old demon king as he left the dimension.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

"What do you want you over size Geko?" asked Uncle as he Looked at Shendu's Statue.

 **"You walking antique, I am just passing a message on to you as my brethern and I will soon be seeing you and the rest of your family."**

"Why is that, Hmmm?"

 **"Oooh just that... mysisterBaiTzaismarryingTarakudo'sgrandsonandbysuch, mybrethernandIshallbefree!"** as soon as shendu finished his message his statue began to break and crumble into dust.

It took Uncle a total of three minutes to understand what the message was.

"AAAAAYYYYIIIIAAAAA!" echoed his trademarked shout. that went world wide.

* * *

 **(In the Elemental Nations)**

As a blonde child with a large scroll on his back was sitting on the ground panting from exhaustion he heard a faint shout echoing from the distance.

"AAAAYYYYIIIIAAAA!" this actual surprised the young boy as he looked west in the direction of the the shout.

"Man, who ever that is, sure has a set of lungs...'ttabayo." said the boy as he read the scroll "Let's see the first technique is **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** , (groan) not this again it's my worst jutsu."

* * *

 **AN:Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
